Scooby Doo and the murder mystery
by The Story Telller
Summary: Rated M for a reason
1. Death of a friend

**Disclaimer - I do not own Scooby Doo or any characters mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 1 - Death of a friend**

**The mystery machine traveled down the road, Fred was the driver, as usual, Daphne sat next to him, Velma sat next to her, and Scooby and Shaggy were in the back, munching on a couple of hoagies. Scooby tapped Shaggy on his right shoulder, Shaggy looked over to the left and in one quick move Scooby took half of Shaggys hoagie.**

**Shaggy:Oh like c'mon Scoob!**

**Scooby: (chuckles) Rorry Raggy**

**Daphne rubbed Freddys leg, they stared at each other with a smile, until Velma cleared her throat.**

**Velma:Get a room**

**Daphne's cheeks turned red and Fred smirked,the whole gang new what was going on between him and Daphne. Fred liked her alot and dreamed of having her in his bed, but she was a virgin and wanted to stay that way. While Fred's mind was on Daphne he almost drove off the road.**

**Velma:Fred, pay attention please**

**Fred:Oh ok, sorry**

**Fred continued to drive, he wanted to get to Disney World a.s.a.p, so he sped up. The road was empty, which was to his advantage, he didn't need to worry about traffic. **_**Pop**_**! The front tire exploded as it hit a nail.Fred slowed the van to a complete stop.**

**Fred:Do we have a spare back there?**

**Shaggy:Like no we don't**

**Fred got out of the car and looked at the popped tire. "Yeah its blown", he thought. The rest of the gang exited the car.**

**Daphne:Now what?**

**Fred:I guess we wait**

**Daphne:For what?**

**Fred:For a car**

**Shaggy:You want us to hitchhike? Isn't that like dangerous or something**

**Fred:Well according to that sign back there the nearest place is a hotel, and its three miles down the road, so either we walk or hitchhike.**

**Scooby:Ralk**

**Freddy:Oh come on I'm sure their will be no danger**

**They waited and waited, but no cars came down the road, finally after an hour and a half of waiting a car pulled up, and a man who looked to be about forty came out of the car.**

**Man:What seems to be the problem sir?**

**Fred:Flat tire**

**The man was holding some sort of tank in his hand**

**Fred: Excuse me mr... umm whats your name?**

**Man:What business is it of yours what my name is?**

**Fred:Oh I was just wondering**

**Man: Hold still sir **

**The man raised the tank to Fred, all of a sudden a tire iron flew and busted him in the head.**

**Fred:Velma why did you throw that at him!?**

**Velma:I know what that tank is, its a weapon**

**Just then the man ran back to his car and pulled out a shotgun he pulled the trigger unloading a bullet throw Freds abdomen,Fred fell back in pain, he was dead.**

**Daphne:Oh my fucking god!**

**Shaggy: Like yoinks!**

**Just as he aimed at Daphne, a bullet flew out of nowhere hitting him through the head. A car drove up, beaming its headlights. The guy exited the car, and moved towards the gang.**

**Guy:(pointing to Fred) Is he alive?**

**Velma: (sniffling) We don't know.**

**Guy: (Checks Freds heartbeat) Aww fuck, c'mon we have to go.**

**The gang stood there in shock.**

**Guy:C'mon! Lets hit the fucking road!**

**Without thinking the gang entered his car and drove off with him.**


	2. His name was Frank

**The gang (the rest of the gang) were in a hotel room with a stranger they never met before, he was looking outside the window, and then layed on the floor.**

**Chapter 2 - His name was Frank**

**Frank:My name's Frank, just so you know**

**Daphne:I can't believe Freddy's dead**

**Frank:(sits up) Yeah I'm very sorry about that**

**Velma:Its strange, one minute your hitchhiking the next some lunatic kills one of your long time friends**

**Frank:Nothing strange about it, the man who killed your friend was Anton Chigurh, a hired assassin**

**Velma:So he was hired to kill Freddy?**

**Frank:Yes, and most likely all of you**

**Shaggy:So who like hired him?**

**Frank:I don't know, all I know is Anton killed my brother Joe, and now I got my revenge,(he takes out his wallet and hands it to Velma) heres some money, I have to go, you guys should be safe here**

**Velma:Where will you go?**

**Frank: I'm going to make sure my girlfriend Callie is alright, she might be the next target, I mean this person is not just after you guys, he's also after me**

**Frank left, leaving the gang with a lot of questions, Scooby (who was snuck into the room, no dogs allowed of course) poured a box of Scooby snacks into his mouth, he ate when he was depressed. Everyone was depressed, especially Daphne. Shaggy looked around the room, there was only two beds. Hours past, Scooby was asleep, so was Velma, they were the only two asleep. Shaggy layed on the floor next to Scooby, he was getting tired too.**

**Daphne:You can take this bed if you want Shag**

**Shaggy:No I couldn't**

**Daphne: Its alright**

**Shaggy plopped himself on the bed next to her**

**Shaggy:Look, its like weird, I mean we all suffered tonight, but you suffered the most. We know you loved him**

**Daphne: (Sniffle) Thats why I'm so sad, I didn't, he thought I did, everyone thought I did but I didn't, he was like a brother to me**

**Shaggy: But you always would rub his leg and stuff**

**Daphne:Yeah but my mom always did that to me, its something I thought you do to relax someone(crys)**

**Shaggy:(Rubbing Daphne's shoulder) Fred is up there like right now looking down and you know what he's probably saying?**

**Daphne:No what?**

**Shaggy: He's saying "Don't cry Daphne, I wan't you to be happy"**

**Daphne: Thanks Shaggy**

**Daphne kissed him on the cheek, and they instantly fell asleep.The next morning Shaggy woke up to find velma sitting in a corner, she was thinking.**

**Shaggy:Like you okay Velma?**

**Velma: I was up last night Shaggy, I heard your conversation with Daphne**

**Shaggy: Okay, something wrong?**

**Velma:Yes, Fred loved Daphne, but Daphne didn't love Fred**

**Shaggy:So, whats the big deal?**

**Velma:The big deal is...I did love Fred**

**Does Daphne and Shaggy like each other?**

**Who hired Anton?**

**Will someone else in the gang be killed?**

**Keep reading to find out.**


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3 - Feelings**

**It was a rainy evening, the gang had tooken a cab back to where the mystery machine was, they then called triple a and had the van towed. (Fred's body had been found and tooken to the morgue). Velma sat in the front with Daphne while Scooby and Shaggy sat in the back of the van as it was towed.**

**Velma:(Thinking about Daphne) first she rubs Freds leg then she flirts with Shaggy, that whore.**

**Shaggy:(Thinking) I wonder if Daphne feels about me the way I feel about her**

**Daphne:(Thinking) this is so wrong, I can't like Shaggy, its just not right**

**Scooby:Rim rungry**

**Velma:After triple a takes our car to the local autoshop we'll go get a bite to eat**

**Scooby:Rokay**

**The whole trip was silent, the car was tooken to an autoshop and the gang walked to a Dennys.Shaggy and Scooby scarf down their food quickly. Velma stared at Daphne, giving her a dirty look.**

**Daphne: What are you looking at?**

**Velma: The biggest whore I've ever seen**

**Daphne leaves upset**

**Shaggy:(To Velma) Like that was unnessisary**

**Shaggy leaves, he sits next to Daphne on the curb.**

**Shaggy:Don't let her get to you, she's just a bitter old nerd**

**Daphne:But she's right, I am a whore**

**Shaggy:(puts his hand under her chin) No... your not**

**He kisses her smoothly on the lips, just then a car drives up, the windows roll down, and bullets are shot everywhere.**


End file.
